I Promise
by Karismabear
Summary: He came back to tell her he loved her, but will that be enough? RoryJess rating is for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _I promise…_ **

**Author:** Karen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Summary:** he came back to tell her he loved her, but will it really work? Rory/Jess

**Rating:** PG-13 for later chapters

**This story takes place just at the end of a _Nag Hammadi is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels…._**

* * *

"I love you" he said, and turned quickly jumping into his car. 

It only took a moment for this to register in Rory's brain. She couldn't believe what he has said to her. Was he serious, after all he put her through he can't just tell her he loves her and run away. She ran over to his car and stood in front of it putting her hands on the hood and staring at him. "Get out of the car Jess!"

But he didn't move, he just sat there staring down. "Get out of the car Jess!" she shouted again. She opened the door to the car.

"You can't just tell me something like that and run away, it's not fair. Everything about this is not fair. You can't just come back here, ignore me for two days and then follow me around the festival and blurt out that you love me and run, it's not fair!"

Finally Jess looked up at her, she could see he was upset. "I'm sorry." He stood up, closed the door and leaned against it staring at the ground. "I just don't know what else to say, I know I hurt you, and I shouldn't have come back, but I just had to tell you." He finally stopped and took a breath, daring for one second to look at her. He had to look down right after that, she looked so beautiful, and so hurt, and he hated the fact that he had been the one that hurt her.

"Jess…" she started, twisting her hands with nerves, " I….I ….think I might love you. But I just need time; I need to know that you'll be here for me. I need to know that you won't just leave again. I can't go through that again. Promise me you'll stay, promise me you'll try."

He stared at the ground, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to answer her. Then he looked up, moving in front of her he looked right in her eyes. She was barely breathing, she was scared of what he might say. Finally he spoke, "I promise." He said, in barely a whisper.

She smiled, and put her arms around him. Hugging him close, all she could do was smile _this was going to work_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's just a start, a preface if you will. It's my first try, and I hope to get the next chapter soon. Please R&R and be kind, though constructive criticism is helpful! **

**Thanks to ALP for inspiring me to start this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After my lovely feedback on the last chapter it was a lot harder to write this chapter, and the writer's block didn't help. I just hope I live up to the good reviews. Sorry it took so long, it's my first fic and it's hard to get it how I want. Please be kind and R&R!**

**Thanks - K**

* * *

**Chapter 2: It Begins…**

Rory woke up the next morning confused, but happy. _This is going to work. This has to work. Will it work? _She thought to herself as she lay in her bed not wanting to get up. She was happy he was back, and she knew that she loved him, but the problem was although he said he loved her, could he stick around this time? Would she be able to trust that when things got rough he would stay and they would be able to get through it? All these thoughts kept running through her head. It made it hard for her to just be happy.

As she lay there thinking to herself of all the possibilities that could happen with Jess coming back she heard her mom come down the stairs. There was her other problem, her mom, her best friend. Lorelei hated Jess, even more when he left Rory completely heartbroken, now she had to tell her that he was back, and they were back together. This wasn't going to be easy.

Slowly Rory got herself up, and dressed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" she said, grabbing coffee and a pop tart.

"Hey Hun!" her mom answered absently staring at her coffee. "Okay dream time. So I was walking through town on my way to Luke's when all of a sudden a huge herd of elephants came charging at me. So I tried to run but I was wearing my favourite black pumps, with my new kicky black skirt and that really cute purple top, and I just couldn't out run them. And then I woke up. So Freud…what's your analysis?"

"You need to stop eating cocoa puffs before bed?" Rory said giving her mother a look of concern.

"Come on my little baby girl, help Momma out. I need to know! This could be a dream telling me exactly when my goals will come true. When I will finally be the queen of the world and all will worship me with coffee."

"But the elephants are showing your demise, so you should delay buying your tiara just for now." Rory interrupted her mothers dream sequence; she had heard it many times before.

"Now, now, be nice or mommy won't let you be princess of the world," Lorelei said with an evil grin.

"Mom?"

"Yes, you can be princess I was just kidding, as long as you're tiara isn't bigger than mine."

"No mom, I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay Hun, I'm all yours. What's up?"

"It's about Jess."

"It's okay Hun, Gypsy got his car fixed last night so he's out of here. Goodbye, So long, Auf weederthan, or whatever those little annoying kids sing. What matters is he's gone, and you don't have to worry your pretty little head about him anymore."

"No mom, he didn't leave last night." Rory looked up and saw the shocked look on her mother's face but before she could say anything Rory continued, "Okay, remember last night at the festival, we went separate ways for food, and then I never showed up again. Well he came and saw me, and there was some running and then told me he loved me. And…."

"And what? You kicked his head in with a ninja chop?" Her mother asked hopefully.

"No I…. well…I…um…" Rory couldn't look at her mother's face; looking down at her coffee she finished the sentence. "I told him I loved him too, I do love him mom." The kitchen grew quiet for a few minutes, till Rory dared to look at her mother's face again. "Mom? Say something please."

"Well. Okay. So he loves you, and you…you love him." Lorelei choked out, taking a big gulp of her coffee. "Well okay. I have to get to the Inn."

"Mom! Wait!" Rory said helplessly as her mother quickly got up and hurried out the door to the jeep. This was going to be harder than she thought, she just hoped that Jess was being truthful and it would be worth it in the end. She ate her breakfast and tried to figure out what she had to do.

She had to talk to Jess, had to make sure of him. Then she had to talk to her mom. She didn't like her mom being mad, she wanted her to understand. But in order for that to happen, Rory had to make sure she understood, had to make sure Jess understood, that they both knew this is what they wanted and it would be hard to make it work but if they tried it would.

With her plan worked out Rory set out to see Jess.

* * *

Luke was in the diner when Jess came down later in the morning. 

"Well hello there. I wasn't dreaming, there was some strange man sleeping in my apartment last night. Now really I would prefer a woman…."

"Ha ha, very funny." Jess said glaring at his uncle before walking towards that door.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't wait to get out of this place last night. I know Gypsy fixed your car so you should be far away by now."

Jess said nothing so Luke continued. "What is it Jess? Are you in trouble with the FBI or something?"

"No, it's not that. I'll be back to close." Jess said walking out the door.

Luke couldn't believe what he heard and ran after him.

"Jess! Wait! What do you meanclose?"

"Yeah, that's when the end of the day comes and you stop giving people food and clean up. I'll come back then and help with that. Jesus Uncle Luke you might want to start reading a dictionary or something." Jess said starting on his way again.

Luke grabbed Jess' arm. "But why? Why are you staying?" but Jess continued to walk, ignoring Luke. "Jess, stop! Why are you staying in Stars Hollow? Yesterday this was the last place you wanted to be; now you're staying here another day. That doesn't make sense."

Jess finally turned, "I just want to stay. I'm going to stay here, with you. For awhile."

Luke couldn't understand what made him change his mind. "Why?"

"Rory."

"You want to torture her?" Again Jess turned away ignoring Luke.

"If that's the case, " Luke said catching up to him and roughly turning him around, "forget it, grab your stuff and leave now. She's a good kid Jess, she deserves more. She…."

"I know she does, but I love her, and she told me she loves me. I want her, I want to be what she deserves. So I'm going to stay. For her."

Luke was dumbfounded; he couldn't believe what he had heard.

As he stood there trying to understand what his nephew had said, Jess walked off.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It was near the end of the morning rush when Rory showed up at the diner; she took a seat at the counter and looked around. She saw a few familiar faces and Luke arguing with Kirk as usual, but no Jess. _He must still be upstairs_, she thought. She waited for Luke to come back to the counter. Finally Luke walked away from Kirk, frustrated, and threw the order down for Caesar. He turned around and was startled to see Rory.

"Oh Rory. Hi! he stammered turning around, almost knocking over the pot. He put a cup in front of Rory and stood there looking around not sure what to do.

"Hey Luke, do you…" Rory started, after taking a gulp of coffee.

"Have donuts? Yes, I have them. Or pancakes, toast, waffles, whatever you want" Luke interrupted listing off the different breakfast choices he offered.

"Well, I'll take a donut, but that wasn't what I was going to ask. Do you know where Jess is? Is he upstairs?"

"Nope, he left." Luke said handing her the donut.

"Left?" Rory asked choking on her coffee. "Didn't he come back here last night?" She was almost in tears.

Wait, no, sorry. He did come back, I meant he left this morning but he'll be back to help close up."

Rory started to breathe normally again, "Do you know where he went?"

"Nope, he just left, that's Jess for ya." Luke paused and looked at Rory; he wanted to say something but didn't know if he should.

"Is everything okay Luke? You seem nervous about something, what's wrong?

"Nervous? Me? Nope, not nervous at all. "Luke started to wipe the counter down, after a couple moments he stopped. "It's just…" He stopped and walked into the kitchen, a few seconds later he reappeared. "Rory…um…well...you know…I just wanted…well I mean…I think…well…just be careful." He finally managed to say.

Rory smiled, "Don't worry, I've got it all figured out." She finished her coffee and left trying to figure out where Jess would go.

Rory stepped out of the diner and squinted into the sun trying to look at who was in the gazebo in the centre of town. She saw a dark head of hair and was surprised to have found Jess so fast. As she walked towards the gazebo – heart beating fast – she realized it wasn't him. She was both disappointed and relieved at the same time. The same thing happened at Weston's and the bookstore. It took Rory about an hour to check out the town and return to where she started at the diner. She checked in with Luke but Jess had not returned, so she decided to just give up.

_Apparently he doesn't want me to find him,_ she thought. _Well if he doesn't want to be found that's just fine with me. He knows where I am if he wants to see me._

When she got home she sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV – determined to keep her mind off of Jess. The TV didn't work, so she started reading, but after 2 pages all she could think about is whether or not Jess would like it. She even tried studying, but even Shakespeare couldn't get Jess out of her mind. Frustrated she finally gave up and allowed her thoughts to consume her.

_I can't believe he would do this to me, _she thought wanting to slap him. _Here it is not even twenty-four hours after he told me he loved me and already he's disappeared. He promised he would try; well disappearing is not what I would consider trying. If this is how he's going to be then I don't want any part of it. If he's just going to blow me off, then he can just go jump in a lake!_

_A Lake!_

Rory say straight up, _oh my god, that's it! Why didn't I think of it before?_ She jumped up and ran out the door.

"I need a cup of coffee." Lorelei said walking into the kitchen. "No make that a pint, no a thermos, oh just give me the whole pot!"

"Bad night?" Sookie asked from the stove.

"Morning." Lorelei corrected, "Worst nightmare come true."

"I thought that was turning into your mother. You didn't become your mother did you?"

"God no. Okay so it wasn't the worst, but it was damn near close." Sookie gave her a puzzled look. "Jess." Lorelei sneered.

"I thought he left yesterday, is his essence haunting you from New York?"

"He didn't leave," Lorelei dropped onto a stool and grabbed some chocolate to go with her coffee. ""He didn't leave and he's back to manipulating my daughter."

"Rory? What is he doing to her?"

"Oh he was brutal. He told her he loved her." Sookie dropped the spoon she was holding, "Oh no there's more." Lorelei continued. "Somehow he has managed to make Rory believe that she loves him too. He's totally using her, and he's going to break her heart just like the last time. Then I'll be forced to hunt him down and pull a Seymour and feed him to my rose bush."

"You have a man-eating rose bush?" Sookie asked with surprise, "You should being it to the INN, we could call it Audrey Three and people would come from far and wide to see it. Then I could design a menu around it with…"She looked at Lorelei and realized she was babbling, "Oh right, not the pint. Anyways, aren't you overreacting just a little bit? I mean maybe they really do love each other."

"Oh no, the little James Dean wannabe is just using my daughter for kicks. He gets off on breaking young girls hearts. He's done it once before and he'll do it again. I can't stop it because he's already gotten to her; he's manipulated her into thinking that she loves him."

"Well, maybe…" Sookie started cautiously, "she does, and maybe he really loves her."

"No, I know guys like him; he'll break her heart, he'll pretend to love her till she falls for him. Then after a couple weeks he'll get bored and move on to the next innocent girl, and the next. He's like a disease."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Ugh. I don't know. I can't really do anything. She thinks she loves him and believes he loves her, so I just have to deal with that and get ready for the day he gets bored with this game and leaves. I just wish I could have stopped it before this happened."

You couldn't have seen it coming. He wasn't supposed to come back at all, and he was supposed to leave once his car was fixed. He was supposed to leave last night."

"Ugh" Lorelei sighed in frustration. "And after all this I have to deal with Michael and his whole list of complaints. Oh what a fun, fun day!"

As she neared the lake Rory slowed down to catch her breath. There he was sitting on the bridge with his legs over the side reading a book. She chastised herself again for not thinking of it earlier, _of course he would be here, it was his favourite spot._ She caught her breath and slowly walked to the middle of the bridge, forgetting everything she had planned to say. She sat down beside him and he closed his book. Neither of them spoke, they just sat there in silence looking across the lake.

"So?" Rory said finally. They had been sitting there for more than ten minutes without saying a word and she couldn't take it any longer.

"So."

"Have you been here all day?"

"Pretty much."

"Good book?"

"Sure."

"Well…this is a great conversation." Jess just shrugged. "We need to talk Jess; we need to figure this out."

"We did last night, so it's figured out, now there's just the fun stuff." He said with a smile.

"Jess, I'm serious. I'm freaking out here. This morning when you weren't at Luke's I though you left. It hurt Jess, I can't do that. I need to be sure of this; I need to be sure of you."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to write a declaration and sign it with my blood? Or I could chain myself to the diner so you'll always know where I am."

"Jess..."

"What more do you want from me? I told you the truth, I love you, I want to be with you. I don't know how else to show you that I mean it. I don't know how to get you to trust me."

"I do trust you. It's just you came back and completely ignored me for two day, then decided to tell me you love me and ran away. The only reason you're still here is because I blocked your car. I'm freaking out here and I need you to reassure me that I'm not going to get hurt here.

"I don't know for sure that won't get hurt…"

"Fine. Goodbye." Rory started to get up.

"Let me finish. I can't promise that you won't get hurt, but I'll sure as hell try to make sure you don't"

"You promise?"

Jess looked Rory in the eye, "I promise." He kissed her and held her close, feeling her body start to loosed up and calm down.

They sat on the bridge in a comfortable silence, enjoying the new found love they had both wanted for so long. Rory finally move, she kissed him once more then got up. "I have to do something. I'll see you later at Luke's."

"Wait, what do you have to do?"

"Just something to make sure this, us, goes right. I'll talk to you later."

As Rory ran off Jess watched in awe of the way she made him feel.

* * *

_Again sorry it took so long, and isn't that long. It's just getting harder, I know where I want it to go, I just don't know how to get there. Be patient. Reviews welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been ages, stupid writer's block. I'm getting a hang of how I want to shape this story to get to where I want, so hopefully my updates will be closer together. Enjoy and as always reviews are welcome if you want. - K

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Rory burst into the house, hoping her mom was inside. All she found was a note – _Luke's 7p.m. _It was only four; which meant she had a few hours to figure out how she was going to talk to her mom about Jess. She needed her mom to understand that Jess was in her life, and she needed him and wanted him there. She also needed Lorelei to accept him, and their relationship so it would work out. She decided to go talk to Lane; maybe she would be able to help her figure out what to say to her mom.

She arrived at the Kim residence knowing Lane would disapprove of the reunion between her and Jess, and she was partly right. Lane listened as Rory explained the events that started the night before and how she felt. When Rory was done she waited a moment for Lane to register what she had just explained.

"As your best friend," Lane started, "I have to say I am concerned, but also as your best friend I am happy because you're happy. I think you know what you're doing, but you should know that if he hurts you I will be forced to stick one of my drumsticks up his butt!"

Rory laughed, "Fair enough! Now here's where I need your help, mom isn't exactly throwing a party for us."

"You know she's going to do that at first, she's just looking out for her daughter. She'll get past it and accept him because you love him."

"I hope so. I need her to like him so that we can enjoy this together. If she doesn't like him then this relationship isn't going to work."

"Just give her some time. You know she's going to freak but then she'll be better. She may not like him for awhile, but she'll tolerate him and be nice to him if it's important to you."

"It is; Jess is. He's special to me and I don't want to lose him again."

"Just give her time." Lane said wishing her friend the best and praying Jess wouldn't screw it up and hurt her friend again.

* * *

Lorelei walked into Luke's and sat down at a table for two. She glanced around hoping that Jess wasn't there and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see him.

"Coffee?" Luke said putting down a mug and pouring from the pot he held.

"Yes and when Rory arrives can you bring her a cup as well and a large plate of chili fries for us to share."

"Such a refined palate! You're both going to kill yourself through food."

"Thanks for that happy thought."

"So did you hear the good news, Rory and Jess are back. This is great, she was a great influence on him, and can hopefully keep him on the right track. Of course both of them being happy is great too."

"Or he'll bump her off track and screw her life up as well."

"You don't sound happy about this."

"You know my opinion of Jess." Luke started to say something but Lorelei ignored him and continued. "I know we're going to start fighting over this but I only have the energy for one fight and I've already made plans with Rory. So you're going to have to wait."

Luke stood there for a moment, "I'll bring the coffee and fries when Rory gets here." He gave Lorelei a hurt look and went to another table.

* * *

Rory stood across from Luke's wringing her hands with nerves. She had watched her mom go into Luke's but she couldn't force herself to go in as well. She knew her mom and knew she could be one of the most stubborn people ever, especially when it came to the people she loved. This wasn't going to be an easy task, Lorelei hated Jess from the first day she met him. Even when Rory first dated him it was hard for Lorelei to actually warm to him – to see the guy Rory knew – and now after everything that had happened this discussion wouldn't be short and sweet. After taking a few minutes to find the best angle to use in the conversation, she decided just to tell her mom how she felt and hope for the best.

Rory entered the diner and found her mom at a corner table with coffee and a magazine – she didn't look happy. She slipped into the seat across from her mom and said hi. Luke immediately brought her a cup of coffee and a large plate of chili fries. He paused for one second and gave Lorelei a look then walked away with a sigh. Rory could feel him watching the table as he worked.

Her mom put the magazine aside. "Hi." she said taking a fry.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, yours?"

"Good." Rory took a fry trying to figure out what to say next. She knew they had to talk about Jess so she decided not to beat around the bush and just bring the subject up. "Mom I know you don't believe this but I really do love Jess. It's not something I can logically explain but who has ever been able to do that – it's not logical, but this is how I feel. We have fun together, and he challenges my mind, makes me think – I like that. I like talking to him. I like being with him. He makes my heart beat fast, makes me smile just at seeing him. He makes me happy mom. And that should be the reason to make you change your mind. I know you want me to be happy and with Jess I am. I know he's done some things you don't like but you just have to give him another chance – let him show you he's changed. I know he's changed. He's going to go back and finish high school and then he's talking about college. He's not just wasting his life. He's changing and I'm proud of him for changing, not for me but for him. Please mom just try to accept him because I love him and I want him in my life but I need to know you're okay with it. Please say you're okay with it."

Rory finally took a breath and a sip of her, now lukewarm, coffee. She watched her mother for some type of reaction to her speech but Lorelei just sat there – looking around the diner. Rory glanced over at Luke who had moved closer in order to hear her speech better. It seemed like the whole diner was watching and waiting for Lorelei to say something. Rory couldn't wait much longer, she was already thinking of another way to show her mom how important her acception of Jess was when Lorelei put her cup down and looked at her daughter.

"Okay, if this is your decision and you're one hundred percent sure…"

"One hundred and fifty percent." Rory interrupted.

"One hundred and fifty percent sure then I have no choice. You're very good at reading people so you must see something not apparent to me. So I will try to accept him, it won't be easy due to the past but I'll do my best because you want this."

Rory smiled, "That's all I ask."

"Well then…Luke we need a new batch of chili fries because these are cold and two cheeseburgers."

"And coffee." Rory added, making a face because hers was cold.

"You two need to eat vegetables." Luke said turning towards the kitchen.

"Fries are potatoes diner boy." Lorelei said sticking her tongue out at him and turning back to Rory. "So are you ready to hear about my day. It was crazy and it involved both Michael and Kirk, which means catastrophe!"

Rory smiled as she listened to her mom rant about her day, happy that things were going to be okay. As long as she and Jess could work through the hars stuff at the beginning.

* * *

Jess walked into the diner to put his stuff away and grab dinner before he helped Luke. When he walked in he noticed Rory and her mom sitting at a table, but since he didn't know if Lorelei knew about him yet he decided not to join them. He sat down at the counter ordered his dinner and tried to red, but he couldn't concentrate, he wanted to know what the Gilmore girls were saying, but he was too far away.

"Be careful you might fall off" Jess jumped at the sound of Luke's voice. "You know it'll be easier to hear if you go and clean the table that Kirk is just leaving, that way you won't fall over and make a fool of yourself."

"I wasn't trying to listen."

"Sure you were, that's why you didn't notice your food was sitting in front of you for the past five minutes."

"I was reading and letting the fries cool down a bit."

"Just eat your food and go listen in…I mean clean tables." Luke said with a smirk turning to another customer.

Jess started to say something but decided to forget it and quickly ate his food, then grabbed a rag to clean the tables. Rory and her mom were still at the table eating pie – _man those girls sure can eat_ he thought. As he was cleaning he saw Lorelei go up to the counter to pay Luke, next thing he knew Rory was beside him.

"So what time do you get off?"

"Around 9"

"Want to come over and watch a movie?" Rory saw Jess glance at Lorelei, "Don't worry we talked and its okay."

Jess still had some doubt but said okay just as Luke called over to Rory "Get you mother out of here now!"

"I guess I have to go. See you at 9." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jess watched her drag her mom out of the diner and shook his head – there was something about that girl he just couldn't get enough of.

* * *

Jess showed up at the Gilmore house just after 9, he had to stand on the driveway for a moment to relax himself. He couldn't believe he was actually nervous about knocking on the door; he had done it so many times before. He shouldn't be nervous but couldn't help it, this was his first date with Rory – his first time really spending time with her since they had gotten back together. Then there was Lorelei, he knew she didn't really like him and he knew that her feelings towards him could hurt his relationship with Rory. Finally he decided to stop being a dork and just knock on the door. As he got closer to the house he heard "Walk This Way" by Areosmith and saw both Lorelei and Rory dancing in the living room. He laughed and knocked on the door, it took a few times but finally he heard the music shut off and knew they had heard him.

Lorelei opened the door out of breath, "Sorry Jess, we were listening to music and didn't hear the door."

"I heard, good band."

"Yes. So…um...come on in." she said moving aside. "Rory, Jess is here." she called out as she closed the door behind him. "You can hang your coat there. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Movie."

"Oh which one?"

"Rebel Without a Cause" Rory said walking into the front hall. "Hey."

"Hi."

Lorelei thought of a good comment to make about the movie with reference to Jess but decided to leave the thought to herself for Rory's sake. "So," Lorelei started leading them into the living room, "it looks like you're all settled here with junk food and all. If Jason calls tell him I'll be right back I have to drop some stuff off at Sookie's."

"Say hi from me."

"Will do. Bye." Lorelei said grabbing her coat, she turned and left the two of them in the living room..

Rory walked over to the couch and sat down, looking up she saw that Jess was still standing near the doorway, looking awkward. "You okay over there?"

"Yep."

"Okay so this couch may look bad but it's actually really comfy. You should try it." Jess sat down. "So we have pop and tons of junk food, so what do you want?"

"Um, a coke is fine." Jess said. He was starting to feel more relaxed now that Lorelei was gone. He put his arm around Rory's shoulder, "So let's start this movie." Rory settled against him and pressed play.

Afterwards they were discussing the movie when Rory yawned and Jess looked at his watch. "I guess I should get going."

"Yeah. Are you working at the diner tomorrow?"

"Yep, till four."

"Well we normally have a Luke lunch fix before I have to go back to Yale, so I'll see you then."

"Right you have to go back to school. So this is a weekend thing now."

"No. You can come visit and I'll come visit and there's the phone and email. We'll work it out."

"Yeah. I better go." Jess kissed her and left. On the short walk home the last sentence Rory said repeated in his mind _we'll work it out._ Would it work out, or was he just wasting his time? Should he just leave before they both get hurt? When he got to the diner he took his keys out trying to decide. To his right was his car, the easy way out. He could jump in the car drive back to New York and forget everything about Stars Hollow. To his left was the diner, he could go upstairs and go to bed, and tomorrow continue to work at this relationship, to make it a success.

Left or right?

It was hard for Jess to make his decision; he stood on the street turning his head towards the car then the diner, back and forth. Finally he made his decision and made his final turn.

* * *


End file.
